Going further
by Lieflotje
Summary: Emma's becoming more and more ready to doing the nasty...
1. Chapter 1: First step

**Going further**

It was Friday evening, Emma had already gone home and started to prepare dinner.

Then she heard the front door close. Will walked towards the kitchen, following his nose. Just when she wanted to turn around he wrapped his arms around her from the back. He moved her ginger locks aside and said, while resting his head in the crook of her neck, "Hmmmm, smells great. I want to eat it!"

"What, the food or me?" she asked teasingly.

"Well…. I prefer to eat the food and…" he kissed her neck softly. "kiss you.." She smiled and felt herself blushing.

"Good, then go set the table." She turned her head and pecked his lips. He moaned and then started to grab the service.

When dinner was ready, they both sat down at the kitchen table. "So, how was your day?" Will asked her.

"You know, same old, same old. Loads of puberty hormones." she smiled. He laughed. "And how was yours?"

"Actually, not that exciting. Just taught some history and then practiced with the Glee club and Sue."

"Haha, and how did that go?" she asked amused, taking another bite.

"Hmmm, could've been worse, but the kids did really well though." They got on with their casual talk a little longer and then spent the rest of dinner in nice silence, stealing loving glances and smiles during.

When they were finished and started undoing the table he asked her to go snuggle in bed and watch a movie when they were done, she couldn't agree more.

* * *

Will already sat in bed in only his pajama bottoms, he'd put the film already in the player. Then Emma walked out of the bathroom and turned off the lights. Still with only the light from the TV they could see each other clearly. Will was simply astonished at how beautiful she looked in her new, pretty, green nightgown. And because it was almost summer and they already had to sleep with the windows open it was pretty short, he liked it a lot. When she pulled the sheets away and crawled in next to him, he could only focus on her, he loved her so much. "I'm so glad to have such a beautiful fiancée as yourself." He said, while putting his arm around her and pulling her closer, he gently kissed her cheek.

"Thank you…" she said looking him lovingly in the eyes.

"Well, let's start the movie then!" he said, trying to stop staring, when he pushed the play button and pulled her even closer.

After half an hour of watching, he lost his attention. He was watching his stunning fiancée, instead of the film. He wanted to smell her, feel her, kiss her, he just wanted her…. Emma didn't notice though, she was silently watching the movie, it actually looked really cute. She bent her head to the right and rested her head on his shoulder. He let his hand slide from upon her hip, over her arm and then grasped her hand in his. Actually he just wanted to turn the film off and get her to watch him, but he wouldn't do that. She wasn't ready yet, not just yet.

He rested his head upon hers and she sighed satisfied. Their bare toes brushed a few times and then rested against each other and he wanted to feel that every night. He nuzzled his nose in her hear and took in her scent, god, she smelled wonderful. Emma just kept watching, but she did crawl closer up to him and rested her other hand on his thigh. It made him shiver a bit and he was actually also kind of turned on right now. He brushed her hair away with his face and started to kiss her collarbone, after a few kisses he went up to her neck and started to kiss there. He felt Emma's hands grabbing his hand and thigh a bit tighter, but not because she was tensed, it was a good sign, she started to feel turned on too! He now sucked her neck and licked it, he heard her inhale deeply.

"W…Will, we're w…watching…"

"Let's not watch the movie." he cut her off. With his right hand he grabbed the remote, turned the TV on mute and then laid it back on the night stand. He turned on his side, resting on his left elbow and then put his right hand on her upper back to shift her down a little and then under him. She seemed a bit confused and tensed, but he knew she wanted it just as badly. "Don't worry, just relax baby." He comforted her and it helped, mostly. He started to suck her neck again and even left a hickey, it would be gone by Monday he thought. Between kissing and sucking he started to lick also. She moaned very softly and even grinded her hips a bit, he loved that he could make her do that, just by doing this. His hand was still on her hip and moved lower, and lower, then it was beneath her gown. He moved his head and started kissing her on the lips. Not long after that she slid her tongue into his mouth, now he knew it for sure, she was so turned on! He slowly moved her clothing up, not leaving her lips for the briefest second. But instead of going under it, he changed his mind, this was too fast for her. He put his hand on the fabric again and started to move it upwards, she still didn't flinch.

Then his hand was right under her right breast, he had never, ever gotten this close, now he had to work very carefully and slow. She was still kissing him hard and grinding her hips into his. He first wanted to try another thing, the last few times they kissed or made out she didn't shy away or abruptly stopped when she felt his arousal pressing into her thigh. He shifted her a little and now laid fully on top of her. Then he pressed his arousal in between her legs, while grinding with her, it was kind of like dry humping. She exhaled hard, but not because she was scared, but because she liked it. They started making out a little longer that way, then his hand returned to his place, under her right breast.

He moved it up and now cupped her whole breast, he knew she hadn't really much, but they were the perfect size, a nice hand full. She moaned, now clearly noticeable. Their making out session became more heated with the moment and he started to knead her breast, this made her grind into him even harder and he was so hard. He removed his hand from her breast after a while and placed it back on her thigh. He just wanted to rip that nightgown off of her, right there and then. But he didn't, he slid it up gently and slowly, while their kissing had stopped. He pulled apart and looked her in her big do 'eyed eyes, her nightgown was already up until her belly button. "Can I?" he asked caring. He saw her doubt so he said. "Let me, I promise it'll feel even more great than what we did before."

She nodded and showed a little confident smile and that was enough for him. He gently moved it up and pulled it over her head, then he threw it next to the bed. He turned his gaze to her expecting eyes and then looked down. His breath stock in his throat, O MY GOD, she wasn't wearing a bra, it was very logical, but he still couldn't believe it. He just stared, he couldn't stop staring, after all these years he finally got to see Emma Pillsbury's breasts and they were even bigger then he thought they were, here nipples were hard. He almost couldn't help himself anymore and hungrily he grabbed her breasts, the feeling of them in his hands was unbelievable. Emma started to pant silently. "Wow, Em, you have the most beautiful breasts I've ever seen, you're so sexy, so hot. And I'm so turned on right now." Emma loved that she could make him talk like that and it turned her on even more.

"More Will…" she begged. And he knew immediately what she meant.

He started to kneed her breasts and she started to grind her hips into his again. When he removed his hands and bend his head to first kiss between her breasts, she started to grind even harder and faster. Her panting became louder and she was clearly enjoying it. He kissed each breast a few times and then started to suck on her left nipple, while kneading her right breast. She moaned. "Oh god, Will" that in combination with her hand strangled in his curls, made him even harder. He bit her nipple and sucked it, then licked it and teased it with the top of his tongue, when done, he moved to the other breast and repeated it. Emma was grinding and panting and moaning and calling his name, it made him feel so good that he was the only one who could get those kind of sounds come out his sweet, little, innocent Emma. Well, she wasn't that innocent anymore… She grinded so hard and fast and with every bump he got harder and he could feel her soaked panties against him. Then he came and he screamed out her name, after he was done, he tried his best not to collapse into her and looked into her eyes.

She looked a bit frightened and also so confused. "D..did you just c…come?" she asked, almost whispered.

"Yes, but Em. Don't shy away from me please, not anymore, this is just what happens if we do these kind of things and I don't walk to the bathroom or you don't abruptly stop."

"Did I do that to you?" she asked, secretly actually proud.

"Yes, you did, because you're so hot and sexy and you moaned and whimpered and panted."

She blushed. "You like that?"

"O god Em, I just can't describe how amazing it makes me feel. Can I ask you something?"

"Of course." She stated.

"You liked what we just did, right?" he asked her.

"Yes, very much actually…" He continued,

" How did it make you feel, just be honest with me."

"It..it turned me on, but not like other times we made out, it kind of…" she started blushing.

"It kind of what?"

"It kind of made me horny." she looked him right in his eyes. He swallowed hard.

"Have you….have you ever came?" he asked, wondering if he had gone too far.

"No, no I haven't." she answered slightly embarrassed.

"You even didn't ever do it yourself…?"

"No, I always thought of it as sort of gross, but not anymore, when I'm with you, nothing is dirty, I don't even think about it."

"Good, well maybe, since we're already going further, step by step, we can work on that too." He said with a cute smile, lifting his eyebrows.

"That would be nice." she said "Uhm, before we go to sleep I'm going to brush my teeth again and change underwear, maybe you should do that too." She said while looking at the dark spot in his pants. She put her nightgown back on and went to the bathroom after changing her panties.

That night they slept as roses, safely in each other's arms, while their legs tangled and their bare toes brushed.

* * *

A/N: And, already curious for part 2? Hope you liked it and sorry if I made any mistakes.


	2. Chapter 2: In Public

**Hey, first I want to thank all the people who review my stories, I really appreciate it, they're so sweet! And sorry that it lasted a while to publish chapter 2, but I was really busy because my grandpa past away recently and it was my sister's birthday and yesterday I went the whole day to Cologne in Germany with school. *Enjoy!***

* * *

After that Friday night, things started to become more heated, the sexual tension between the two of them could be cut with a knife. Emma was still very hesitant and because of that they hadn't done anything more than making out the week after. Well, Will couldn't complain though, it was hot, but he never got to see her boobs again. He tried to build it up by touches and caresses along the way and actually also tried a little bit to make her frustrated, he wanted to make her want it just as badly. He knew she wanted it just as badly, he just had to show her that too. And then he decided that he should not only tease her at home, but how would she react if he, unnoted to others, would encourage her in public?

* * *

That afternoon they were going to eat in the teacher's lounge and Will was going to implement his plan.

First he picked up Emma at her office and together they walked to the teacher's lounge to have lunch. It was very busy inside and there were almost no seats, but then they saw Shannon waving at them and went to sit across from her and Sue. Emma was already eating and Will was tangled up into a conversation with Shannon, but he couldn't really follow it, because at the same time he had to eat and he couldn't stop thinking of what he should do with Emma.

Then he got it. He laid his hand on her thigh and moved it lower to her knee, Emma was now talking to Shannon and Sue at the same time, she didn't really seem to notice. Will started to caress her revealed knee with his thumb, but Emma saw it as just a loving, sweet caress and intertwined her fingers with his on her knee, under the table. This wasn't supposed to happen! What should he do now, he couldn't take her hand away or something, so he continued the movements. After a while Emma removed her hand to hold her sandwich, still participating in the conversation.

Will smoothly moved his hand up and pushed up her skirt a bit and then a bit furder, he felt her shiver. Yes, this was what he was trying to achieve! He put his hand on the inside of her leg and moved it upwards. Oh, it felt so good, her soft skin in his hands, just a little bit higher. Now his hand was on the inside of her upper thigh if he would stretch his pinkie, he could almost touch her panties and that thought turned him on. He began to kneed and caress her soft skin gently and could feel her tense. He looked up and saw that she was biting her bottom lip, hardly trying to still follow what the two ladies across from her were saying.

Emma got a bit frustrated, she was turned on, she knew it for sure, and he did probably too. Secretly she wanted him to continue, but she couldn't handle that.

Then the bell rang, she let out a soft sigh of relieve and immediately grabbed his hand and put it in his lap. Will grinned and closed his lunchbox, Emma was already standing and was waiting for him to walk her back to her office.

When they came there he even walked with her inside, there he grabbed her by the waist and kissed her cheek. Then he pressed his mouth to her ear and whispered while lowering his hand to her behind. "We could pick this up tonight if you'd want…" he pecked her earlobe. Emma understood that it wasn't really a question, it didn't have to be though, she would agree anyways. He squeezed her butt lightly and then walked out, heading to his office. Emma just stood there, a little bit confused of what had just happened, in the teacher's lounge and then he caressed and squeezed her butt, well he did that when they made out, but no other time and especially not in public.

She was definitely confused, but good confused.

* * *

**I know, it's a short one, but you know it is 0:09 in The Netherlands now, we are 6 hours before you. I promise I'll start chapter 3 tomorrow, got a lot of ideas going through my head! :D X**


	3. Chapter 3: Confusion

**To make up for Chapter 2 being so short, thanks for taking the time to read and review! Love you all! Hope you like it! X**

* * *

Emma just couldn't stop thinking about what had happened that afternoon. And she really couldn't stop thinking about what was going to happen that night. She wasn't really listening to the things the kids told her that day and just nodded and gave them a pamphlet when they were done. She was trying to imagine what she was going to do with Will and how far they would go.

Will couldn't either, he was continuously fantasizing about his stunning fiancée. What should he make for dinner, he really didn't want it to take much time, because he just wanted to hold her and kiss her all night long. In his head he was creating scenes and things that could happen, also things that really couldn't happen, well anyway, not that night.

* * *

When the final bell rang, Will almost stormed out of his classroom, immediately to her office. She wasn't even done packing her back, when he stood in front of her desk, waiting for her. She could tell he wanted to go home just as quickly as she did.

While they were in the car, his hand on her knee, she thought that she didn't want to waste too much time making dinner, and then it came to her.

"Why don't we order out tonight, I'm really not in the mood to cook a whole dinner and I don't think you are either, it's been a really long day…"

Will couldn't agree more and grinned widely, they really had the same mind. He tried to look if he wasn't sure and had to think about it, because he couldn't look to needy and enthusiast.

"Yeah, okay, that's alright, I can drive past something on the way home."

She nodded and smiled at him, this was going to be a wonderful evening together.

* * *

After dinner they settled themselves on the couch near the fireplace, Emma's legs were draped over his and his hands were on her shins.

"Em, I wanted to ask you something. What we did last Friday night, you said you liked it too, right?"

"Yes of course, why do you ask?"

"Well, why didn't we do it again after that?"

"Uhm, I don't really know. I'm not that good at taking the lead or initiating something and I prefer when you do it."

"Me too, but when you don't do anything I don't know if you want it or if I should initiate something."

"I promise, Will, I'll tell you when I'm not in the mood. I want to go further, step by step, we can try new things too."

"Well, let's keep our promise from this afternoon then." He said with the boyish grin that he knew she liked so much.

She shyly smiled back, but her eyes twinkled. He stood up and picked her up bridal stile, she felt like the luckiest woman on earth. Will gently laid her on the bed and crawled on top of her. She just looked at him, with eyes full of expectation. He moved his hand under her behind and pulled her zipper down, she lifted a bit so that he could take her skirt off and throw it on the ground. She was already trying to unbutton her shirt, but he removed her hands and continued it. "Let me take care of you." he said, then removed her shirt, so she was left only in her underwear.

"This isn't really fair you know." she smirked while gesturing at his clothed body.

"Okay than Cinderella." he answered while rolling his eyes.

He then removed his own shirt, showing her his beautiful muscled chest, she had to keep herself from just wildly sticking her hands out and trail every wonderful curve she saw. At last he undid himself of his pants, so they were now both in their underwear. He moved his warm, soft fingers to her back and unclasped her bra. Emma inhaled deeply and then looked him in the eyes again, he stared at her chest, just like she had done with his, as if it was made of gold. Emma couldn't help but smile.

"O god, I've missed your breasts so badly!" he said. And before she could even take in his words, his mouth was on her right breast, sucking her nipple and his hand on her left one, kneading it in the most perfect way. It felt like heaven and this was only the beginning, she couldn't imagine how it would be like to have him in her for the first time. But she knew she wasn't ready for that yet or was she? All she knew right now, was that she was growing wetter with every movement, her hips rocked harshly into his and she was more than just turned on, she was horny. Only the thought of that made her rock into him even harder. Will groaned, Emma moaned, he then switched to her other nipple. _Let's try something slightly different_, he teased her nipple with his tongue and when he knew it was really wet, he blew against it. Emma whimpered and could only breathe out a soft "O god!" at the cold, but amazing sensation she felt. Will smirked and did it with the other nipple, he felt Emma's hand grab his curls even tighter and it made him hard. It went on a little longer and then he lifted his head to look to her.

"What? What's wrong?" she asked opening her eyes.

"You want to go further, let's go further." In his eyes she could see arousal and she felt it too.

"What do you mean?"

He moved his hand lower, over her abdomen and then slid it into her panties, his hand palmed her untouched area gently. She gasped and looked down, she hesitated for a second, but then realized that she was ready for it and if she didn't do it now, it would take a very long time to agree to it the next time.

"O..Okay." she stuttered.

"Em, you don't have to worry so much every time. From now on, you liked everything we did, just as much as I did, aren't I right?"

"Yes, I did."

"So, why should you be afraid of something you know you're going to like too, a lot?"

"Because…. Because it's unfamiliar to me." she tried to avoid his gaze. He took her chin between his thumb and index finger and turned her gaze to his.

"Baby, I promise, it'll only get better. The feeling will be much more intense and amazing with every step we take forward."

"Okay…" she said and smiled at him. "But promise you don't stop touching my breasts."

"I could never, even if I tried." he grinned.

He moved his head down and touched his lips to hers for a brief moment and then started to suck her bottom lip. She moaned against his mouth and caressed his lips with her tongue, he immediately opened his mouth and the room started to smell like sex. He slid his middle finger between her labia and moved it up to her nub. When he started to draw lazy circles against it she whimpered in his mouth. She rocked her hips hard against his and he could feel she was clearly horny. He moved his mouth to her breasts and could hear her even better now.

"W…Will, I think you're gonna… you're gonna make me come!" she whimpered.

"Than come for me Emma. I want to see you come for me, I want to hear you come for me."

She moaned hard, but then out of nowhere grabbed his forearm.

"Stop! Stop!"

"Em, what's wrong?!" he asked concerned, scared that he had done something wrong.

She didn't answer.

"I…I have to go to…" she removed his hand from her panties and tried to get out of the bed as fast as she could. He grabbed her firmly by the waist and turned her to face him.

"Will, let me go, I'll be right back." she begged with confused eyes.

"No, I won't let you go until you've told me why you want to run away so abruptly. We both know you're ready for this."

"Well, I think I'm maybe not."

"Why?"

"Uhm, maybe I can't have an orgasm…?" he knew she was just trying to come up with some stupid reason, but the truth, but he could understand it. This was all just so new for her.

"Em, of course you can, you and I both know that. Come on, tell me the real reason, please. It'll make things a lot easier."

"Uhm…I don't really know how to explain this…."

"You know you can tell me everything, I'll help you through it." She just couldn't resist his love filled eyes and what a good fiancé he is.

"When I was pretty close, I got the need to pee, really badly and I'm sure that if I didn't stop you… I would have peed all over you…" The last part of her confession was almost too soft to hear, but he got it. He smiled at her. "I don't think this is that funny." she said a little upset with him.

"No, honey, I'm not smiling because I think you're stupid or something, but because you're so cute."

"Well, I don't get what is so cute about this." she said, a bit frustrated.

"Em, it's supposed to feel that way, you are supposed to have that feeling. But right before you think it'll come, you come and you don't have to pee, it will just feel wonderful."

"Ow, okay, I didn't know that. I'm slightly embarrassed right now." she looked at her folded hands.

"Don't be." he whispered. "It happens to the best."

She chuckled.

"But it felt so real…"

"Well, if you're not sure you can go to the bathroom now if you want."

"That'll be nice." She grabbed her bathrobe and tiptoed to the bathroom.

After a minute or two she was back and threw the bathrobe to the floor. She climbed in next to him and he shove her under him.

"You know I've thought about something, I want your first orgasm, to be extra special." She looked at him with a questioned look. "Just relax and close your eyes." he said in a husky tone, his breath hot against her ear. He sucked her earlobe, which made her shiver and then kissed along her jawline. He once kissed her lips and moved to her neck, it felt like he was making love to her neck to her. And he enjoyed this just as much as she did. He sucked and licked as if his life depended on it. She moaned and whimpered just as badly, he couldn't love her more. "I want to taste all of you." She didn't really know what he meant with that, but it would probably be something good.

Will stopped working on her neck and kissed down, until he kissed between her breasts. He worked on her nipples for a while and then continued his way down her body. He slid her panties down her long soft legs, which he loved so much and kissed down her abdomen, over her belly button and then he was above her vagina. He looked up, not moving his head, to check the expression on her face, but al he saw were closed eyes and pleasure written all over her face. So he continued and moved his nose through her damp hair until it was time for his mouth and tongue to go on. Emma breathed heavily. He could smell her arousal and it made him want to just jump on her and ride her like a wild beast, but he knew that time would once come. He moved his lips to her labia and couldn't stop himself from vocalizing his thoughts.

"God, Em, you're so wet." Emma moaned hard, as if she was saying, _that's for a reason, so go on!_

With his nose he moved her lips to give his tongue full access. He tickled her nub with the tip of his tongue and she tangled her hands in his hear. Then he licked her core hardly and started to suck on it, Emma bucked her hips against his face, not caring about anything but the feeling he gave her. And that was all he cared about too. He could feel her growing wetter and hear her pant hard and fast, he knew she was close. "Oh, Will, it feels like heaven!" she could barely bring out. And to finish the job he quickly replaced his mouth for his two fingers again, he just had to see her come. He started to kiss her harshly and used his tongue, but because of the heated sensation growing in between her legs, she had to gasp for air and will worked further on her neck and breasts. This was the most heated thing they had ever done.

"Will, I'm so close, I'm so horny!"

"Tell me what you need, tell me exactly what you want" He whispered in her ear.

"O god, Will, harder, faster!" she almost screamed, her voice thick with arousal, just as his.

"Scream my name when you come, so I know it is for me." She couldn't deny him that and probably would have done it anyway if he hadn't asked.

Will tried his best not to come instead of her, she just made him feel so horny and aroused, soon it'll be his time, now it was all about her. Her mouth opened widely and she panted and moaned even harder now. Then she came, her whole body shivered and she screamed out his name.

"O, Will! O god, Will!"

Her body collapsed into him and her grip tightened, then he stopped moving his fingers and removed his hand. She was done, she lay still underneath him and panted heavily.

"It was the most wonderful feeling I've ever experienced in my entire life." she sighed, eyes still closed.

"You are the most wonderful woman I have ever experienced in my entire life. And the feeling will only get better, once we take that other step."

"Thank you." she said now opening her eyes to look at him, she pulled his head to hers and kissed his lips. Then she looked around. "Uhm, I should go and put on some clothes."

"Don't" he said, pulling her back. "Just skin, to skin, now I really felt you, I don't ever want it to go away any more." he kissed her cheek.

"Just some panties, then I'll be right back." she put them on and climbed back in next to him.

He pulled her close. "Chest to chest, just how I like it." He looked down and kissed her lips.

"Good night my handsome fiancé."

"Goodnight my super sexy almost wife."

And with that they fell asleep….


	4. Chapter 4: Shower

**Hey guys! I'm really sorry it took so long! Love you! Thanks again for taking the time to read and review! X Lies**

* * *

It was Thursday evening, around five a clock, when Emma finally arrived home. It had been a long day and she was exhausted, all she wanted right now was to take a hot shower. She stepped into the living room and was surprised that she didn't see Will. She hadn't seen his car either. "Will!" she called out and then another time a bit louder, but there came no answer. She didn't get it, he was always home earlier on Thursday, well maybe he was just going out for some groceries, she didn't think too much of it.

She walked to the bedroom and started to take her clothes of, she only held her underwear on and grabbed some of Will's pajama pants and an old shirt of hers. For once she didn't care if he would see her like this at day, she was just so tired and wanted to just sit on the couch all night or in bed, watching TV, after dinner. In her bath robe she walked to the bathroom, but then she heard something. She opened the door and there was Will, in his boxer, ready to turn the spray on.

"Hey, honey, didn't hear you." he said, turning to smile at her.

"Yeah, me neither. Uhm…I mean I didn't hear you either." "I'll just wait until….." she turned around and wanted to go back to the bathroom, for some reason slightly embarrassed.

But his strong hand grabbed her upper arm. "Come on, let's shower together. It'll be environmentally conscious too." He smiled and playfully raised his eyebrows.

"Uhm, I don't know…"

"Em, honey, you look exhausted." he cupped her cheek. "You had a really long day and hey, I've seen you naked earlier, you know. Honey, you're tired, why make a big deal out of this?"

"Because, uhm, just." He caught her staring at his boxer and knew exactly why she hesitated, but still wanted her to say it to him.

"You can look, but you don't have to, Em. And It'll be a lot more fun with two, than alone."

Emma was a little shocked at the realization that he caught her staring at him and immediately turned her gaze to his face. "Okay, I'll go with you."

"Good" he stepped closer and laid his hands on her shoulders. "So, just relax and let me take care of you."

He walked around her and laid his hands on her shoulders from the back. He softly started to massage them and Emma relaxed in his grip. He moved his hands down her arms, to her back and then unzipped her skirt, slid it down and let her step out of it. He folded it, just how she preferred it and laid it down. Then he pulled her shirt over her head, folded it and laid it on top of her skirt. Now they both stood there in their underwear. Then he moved a little slower and unclipped her bra, he slid it down her arms and put it on top of her other clothes. He brought his hands to hers and intertwined their fingers. He hugged her from the back and laid his head in the crook of her neck.

"You know." He said, she turned her head to face him. "We can do things…." He pecked her lips briefly. "Or we can't, just let me know what you want."

She kissed him now and after a few seconds her tongue was caressing his bottom lip, he opened his mouth and they shared a beautiful hot kiss, still standing the way they were, so Emma had to turn her head a little. Will was amazed and impressed by how far she had come and that she really did take the lead sometimes, but he was really amazed by what she did after that.

While their tongues had a mind of their own she removed her right hand from under his and placed it upon his hand, she slowly moved it up. Over her belly and higher and then she placed it on her breast. Will was over the moon and so turned on, he couldn't believe they were doing this, in their underwear, in the bathroom. When Emma removed her hand from his he started kneading her breast and rub his fingers over her nipple, he added his other hand to work on the other breast and kissed her hard. Emma turned around, threw her arms around his neck and immediately carried on the hot kiss. Will could feel her hard nipples pressing into his bare chest and he knew that if they went on longer than this, his arousal would become obvious, so he broke apart. "We…we should…should get in the shower by now, I think." He almost couldn't get it out properly. She just nodded and followed him to the cabin, they both still panted heavily.

Will opened the glass door and turned on the spray, when it was a good temperature he slipped out of his boxers and threw them in the laundry basket, next to the shower. His back was turned to Emma when he stepped into the cabin and then he turned around, to see her standing there, frozen. "Are you coming?" he asked and she was pulled out of her daydream. She hesitated for a brief second and then took her panties of, to throw it in the laundry basket too. Will reached out his hand and helped her in.

After she closed the door she turned to look at him, but it wasn't actually the look he was expecting. She didn't look frightened or insecure or doubtful, she looked hot, sexy, he could see the arousal in her eyes. "Mind if we carry on what we were doing?" she asked with a playful grin, while raising one eyebrow. And for once Will wasn't going to ask and check if she really was okay with it or hadn't doubts. No, for once he just wanted it, it would be a major step and if they kissed like they did just five minutes ago, it wouldn't last much longer before the real event would take place. He grabbed her by the hips and slid his tongue inside her mouth, she moaned. He still tried his best not to press his almost hard penis into her, so his behind was turned backwards. After a moment his arousal was really obvious and really was getting a bit uncomfortable, standing the way he was. Emma noticed something was wrong and stopped kissing. She looked down and thought for a moment.

"I'm okay with it, we've done this so many times with clothes on, even when you were aroused like this…. I should get used to it. I mean…."

"Honey, you don't have to explain everything, I understand and I know you don't want "it" yet, but please tell me if it does make you feel uncomfortable. And I really don't think I've _ever _felt this aroused." He smiled.

Without another word she was all in his mouth again and he gently moved forward and barely dared to touch her with his lower half, even when she'd said so. Emma wanted to show him that it really was okay and grabbed his behind firm and pressed him into her. She could feel his arousal sticking into her, just below her belly button, but it actually felt pretty good, it was only more of an agreement that he found her hot and sexy and that she turned him on. She felt wonderful, Will moaned hard in her mouth and then left her lips to look at her.

"Em, we should stop now."

"Why, something wrong?" she asked innocently, but she knew what was wrong.

"I don't want to do it right in front of you." He sounded a little ashamed.

"Why, at some point you certainly will." She was so aroused that she didn't even care anymore. "I can do it for you." Her little hand grabbed his hardness. Will swallowed hard and watched her move her hand up and down, the water falling on his head was the only thing that kept him by his senses as he experienced the most wonderful feeling he ever had felt in his life. It was better than all the times he had to do it to himself, fantasizing it was her, it was even better than all the times (well _all _the times, she didn't really do it often…) Terri did it, all together. He knew it now for sure, Emma was a beginner at all the points of intimacy, but she certainly had a natural gift, she was wonderful at everything, from the very first experience. She could make him feel so good. With that, he knew he would come and quickly pulled Emma's hand away, he didn't want it to spill all over her tiny, soft hand. Then he came and he only could bring out _Oh god, Emma._ She watched him and from that moment she knew she wanted to do that to him a lot more often.

"Thank you." he gasped.

"You're welcome, but ….. you got to do something in return, because you're a real gentleman, right?" she smiled widely at him.

"With all my pleasure, my lady." He pushed her against the glass wall, water still streaming over their heads, making it even more amazing then it already was. He bent his head, so that his mouth was barely touching her ear. And with a voice, thick of arousal, he whispered.

" I'm going to make you come, just for me."

Emma was already wet, because of the streaming water, but she knew that the feeling between her legs wasn't from the water at all. She gasped and then locked lips with him. He palmed her vagina and slid two fingers between her lips and started to rub her nub ever so gently. It was a wonderful feeling, Emma thought his hands could do amazing things. She couldn't help herself and started to buck into him, he returned the movement and she could feel the sensation growing in her. All kinds of thoughts spun through her head and she felt so good. She just became lightheaded, this was amazing, so great. She could barely breathe and broke the kiss, for some air, luckily enough Will needed the same. But his hands never stopped moving. Then she was so close, she didn't care anymore and let him hear everything she felt, she screamed with arousal. Then she came, Will supported her, so she wouldn't fall. When she was done she leaned back against him and rested her head on his chest, they were still panting.

"That...it." he panted against her wet hair. His arms were firmly rapped around her.

"I think. We need. To take. A real shower now." She also had to take pauses between her words, but she didn't care.

Will removed his grip and reached for her shampoo. They didn't have to say a word to understand each other. Emma turned around and stood in the middle of the spray to make her hair good wet. Then she stepped back and felt two hands gently rub the foamy liquid into her hair. She closed her eyes and relaxed, it was the best shower ever and she desperately hoped for more to come. When he was done he pushed her forward, back under the spray and started to wash it out. Now it was her turn to put shampoo into his hair, but she was too small to properly kneed it in his hair. They both laughed and Will took over, after he had rinsed his own hair he grabbed her shower gel. He didn't take a sponge, because he just wanted to feel her, with his own, bare hands. He squirted some in his hands and massaged in on to her body. Starting with her shoulders and her neck, then her arms and her back. He took some more and massaged it on to her abdomen, then up to her breasts, what he really took the time for. Emma's head was bend backwards and rested on his shoulder. When he was done, she did it to him and then they got out of the shower.

Will wrapped a towel around his lower half and then wrapped one around Emma's shoulders.

When they had dried themselves, they put pajamas on and had dinner on the couch, in front of the TV.

After dinner they went straight to the bathroom to brush their teeth and hop into bed.

Emma slid in next to Will and he spooned her and when she was dozing off. He whispered.

"Told you it would be a lot more fun with two." She giggled and then they fell asleep.


End file.
